


The three times where the mafia members heard of Jaemin

by taeyoooooong



Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Aha, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm tired, M/M, Mafia AU, No Plot, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, i really don't know what i'm doing, i seriously need help, idk what this is, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: And the one time they met him.





	The three times where the mafia members heard of Jaemin

i. 

“So…we aren’t going to kill them?”

Jeno shook his head, exasperated. “No, we aren’t. I decided that it’s kind of overreacting. We’ll just cut them off our resources instead.”

“They’ll come after us.”

Jeno shrugged. “And so what? Let them. Then maybe we’ll have a reason to kill them.”

“Not a bad idea.”

“Of course, it isn’t. I’m Lee Jeno.”

Groans spread throughout the room while Jeno cracked a smile. The members of the mafia were just about to pull out their knifes and accidentally scratch Jeno when his phone rang. He grunted and pulled it out.

“Sorry, gotta take this. Hello?”

The members stared at him as he talked.

“No, I’m not going to do it. Don’t worry. I decided against it.”

He started to pack up his things. “I mean…if they tried anything I could-come on! It’s a perfectly fine reason. The rest of the gang even agrees with me. Well, duh, I’m the leader, but-sh! Nope, no can do. I’m sticking with it. What do you mean you’re-ugh.”

He pocketed his phone and grumbled. “I gotta go. Jaehyun, you tell them the rest of the information.”

“Who was that?”

Jeno waved him off. “Assistant. Jaemin.”

Taeyong turned to him. “Since when did you have an assistant?”

“Eh, since I took over the gang. How do you think we’ve never gotten caught, or how our cover up has worked so well? I have excellent back-up. Anyways, I have to go. Jaemin just scheduled me for a meeting that I can’t miss. Like I said, Jaehyun will tell you what to do from here. Bye.”

Jeno looked at his watched and cursed, mumbling under his breath how someone was dead, all the while running out of the meeting room.

“Ooh, that assistant is _fired._ ”

 

ii.

Jeno heard a knock on his office door, and called out for the person to come in. Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung sheepishly filed in.

That was more than one person. More specifically, these were the people that Jeno sent to apprehend someone.

“You three. Enlighten me on why you’re here.”

“So you know how you sent us to retrieve this person who scammed us?”

Jeno rubbed his temple. “I’m aware.”

“Well, it wasn’t our fault but—”

“It’s because he had a weapon—”

“And we didn’t mean to—”

“But we may have killed him.”

Jeno sighed and chuckled fondly. His mistake on sending the three best assassins to peacefully apprehend someone.

“Honestly, that was probably my bad. I sent the assassins instead of the regular agents. Where’s the body?”

Jisung scratched the back of his neck. “Back alley.”

Jeno sent him a pointed look. “Sungie, come on. I told you, never the back alley!”

“Sorry, there weren’t any other places.”

He shrugged and picked up his phone. “I know what you’re going to say.”

Jeno winced as he slightly moved the phone away from his hear.

“Okay, okay. It was my fault, but now we gotta clean it up. Someone is gonna stumble on the body because it’s in the back alley. I said I was sorry! Don’t worry about the scam though. Only lost a million. Why are you yelling at me? I’m a billionaire! Fine. Bye.”

Jeno turned off his phone and placed it on the table. “So, you guys should get changed. You have a noticeable amount of blood on your clothes. Don’t worry about it.”

Renjun chuckled. “Who was that?”

“My assistant. I thought I told you about him?”

“You did, but didn’t you fire him?”

Jeno was puzzled. “Why would I fire him?”

“You said he was ‘so dead’.”

“Oh no, I was the one that was going to be dead. I only fear two people in this world. My mom, and him.”

Jeno burst out in laughter while the three boys only stared at him in shock.

“Okay, you guys go. A regular employee is about to come up here, and I don’t want to risk you guys being questioned.”

The three boys shot up, and ran out and down into the secret part of the building where only the mafia members could enter. They were still notably puzzled about that assistant.

 

iii.

“I’m going to kill you.”

Jeno joked. Taeyong chuckled as he ruffled Jeno’s hair, and the rest of the mafia burst out laughing.

“Uh huh.”

As they quieted down, they heard the ringing of a phone, as if someone was calling someone. Jeno’s eyes widened. “Shit!”

He pulled out his phone, and started tapping furiously. “Cancel, cancel, cancel, cancel!”

It didn’t cancel.

“Lee Jeno!”

Jeno winced as the voice of a man rang through the speaker. Of course it set him on speaker phone.

“What did I tell you about—”

“I’m not going to kill anyone!”

“But your phone called me.”

“I was joking around, I swear. Jaemin, I’m not going to make any rash decisions with a six-inch scratch on my waist.”

“You better not. I spent a good thirty minutes of my life cleaning your wound, stitching it up, putting bandages on it, if you do _anything,_ and I mean _anything_ that could slightly aggravate it, I will cut you.”

Jeno could hear giggles being stifled as heat rose to his cheeks. “Yup. Wasn’t going to in the first place. I hear you loud and clear.”

“Good. I have a meeting scheduled for you at one. I’ll see you then. You better come in one fucking piece, Lee Jeno.”

“Okay, bye.”

Jeno hung up the call, and put his phone away. “I really need to disable that function.”

Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung were laughing so hard they had to lean against the wall for support.

“I get why you say you’re so afraid of Jaemin.”

“Wait, Jaemin? As in your assistant that you fired?”

The rest of the team looked confused. “I didn’t fire him.”

With that news, the team shrugged, not interested anymore.

“When are we going to meet this legendary Jaemin?”

“Let’s hope never. Most likely, if he ever meets you guys, he’s gonna be fucking angry at me.”

 

i.

Jeno awoke with a start, head throbbing. As he sat up, he could see the nineteen members lounging around in the med room.

“Oh, you’re awake! How you feeling?”

“As good as I can feel after one, getting shot in the shoulder, and two, getting a knife to the face.”

He slung himself off the bed, and found himself changed into a regular t-shirt and jeans.

“What a shame. My suit is ruined.”

The team chuckled at their leader’s antics. Taeyong stood up to hand him water. “Oh, and we called—”

“I’m going to kill you.”

The door of the med room burst in to reveal a man with pink hair, dressed like he just got out of bed.

“Excuse me, who—”

“Shut up. You called me. I’m Jaemin. Anyways, today was supposed to be my day off! But, red hair over here calls me, saying, ‘Jeno just got shot’! I had to come all the way over here in this!”

He gestured to his oversized shirt and sweats, and marched up to Jeno.

“I’m taking your coffee away. You’re staying home for a month. I don’t care what else you’re saying. You are in big. Fucking. Trouble.”

Jaemin grabbed his face and started inspecting it. “I can’t believe you got scratched in the face by a knife.”

The team expected Jeno to get mad at the man for touching him, but instead, he only softly smiled.

“I’m okay, Jaemin.”

Jaemin grumbled and released his face. “But what if you weren’t?”

“Come on, you know I’d be okay.”

Jaemin huffed and turned to face the members of the team. “Hi, everyone. I’m Na Jaemin. I’m sure you’ve heard of me, or heard me, rather. I’m that voice that’s always screaming at Jeno.”

The room chorused a greeting at him.

“And, what are you doing out of bed?” Jaemin turned back to Jeno, who started brewing his coffee. The team members laughed at his expression.

To their surprise, Jaemin only sighed. “You’re lucky I love you.”

The room fell silent, the mafia members’ eyes wide and jaws agape. Jaemin walked over to him and pecked him on the lips as he took the coffee. “Anyways, I have a meeting and I have to change. I’ll see you later, honey. You still better be in that bed when I come back.”

Jeno muttered a good-bye as Jaemin smirked and walked out.

“Nice meeting you all!”

When Jeno was sure Jaemin was out of earshot, he walked back to his bed and laid down.

“And, when were you going to tell us?”

Jeno sat up. “Tell you what?”

“Tell us that you had a boy toy?”

Jeno narrowed his eyes. “Excuse you. He’s my fiancé. Now, I’m gonna continue laying down before he comes back and murders me. Shoo.”

The members wordlessly filed out, still in various stages of shock. They sat around the med room, guarding it, and talking amongst themselves. When Jaemin came back, papers in hand, hair done and nicer clothes on, they couldn’t help but stare at him.

“He told you, didn’t he?”

They nodded. “I didn’t expect him to keep it a secret for long anyway. You guys are invited to the wedding, so don’t worry.”

Taeyong smiled gently at him, and gestured towards the room. “He’s still in bed. Please don’t kill him.”

“No promises.”

When Jaemin walked in, Jeno was actually still laying down.

“Hey.”

Jeno propped himself up on pillows and grinned at him. “Hey.”

“Sorry I got a little mad a while back. I was just really worried.” He set his papers down and walked over to Jeno’s bedside.

“I understand. If someone even laid a hand on you, I’d go ballistic.”

Jaemin shoved Jeno’s chest playfully. Jeno shifted to the edge of the bed so he was facing Jaemin.

“Do I get a proper kiss now?”

“Of course. I’d be a terrible fiancé if I didn’t give one to you after you got shot.”

Jaemin leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Jeno’s lips. He smiled as he felt Jeno’s arms snake around his waist.

“Fiancé. I can’t believe you said yes.” Jeno mumbled against his lips.

Jaemin pulled away. “I’ll take it back if you don’t rest now.”

Jeno pouted. “I hate you.”

“You love me. Now, scoot over.” Jaemin climbed into the cramped bed, head on Jeno’s chest.

“Yeah, I do.” Jeno kissed the crown of his hair, and Jaemin subconsciously tucked himself further into Jeno’s side.

When the team walked in to check on them, they smiled at the sight. If they whipped out their phones to take hundreds of photos, it was no one’s business but theirs.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I busted this out in twenty minutes  
> this was a filler fic  
> i'm working on the chapter fic and writing something else I'm just SJDFSKJDN stupid


End file.
